


The chains that bind

by Jenna4112



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But he doeant want to admit it, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Qrow is a lonely boy, Roman is totally a sub, Sassy, Slow Burn, So much flirting, Spoilers, i have so many plans for this, so much sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna4112/pseuds/Jenna4112
Summary: Roman is a sassy suave criminal with skills Beacon could sorely use. Problem is he cant be trusted that is unless he's watched and has a shock collar on. A fun little fic inspired by A Harsh Lesson by drunk dragon. (Contains spoilers for season 3 and 4 in later chapters -7 and forward)





	1. Boredom or Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suave criminal Roman Torchwick gets the deal of a lifetime, not one he really enjoys mind you.

Roman groaned, sitting in the steel box trying to entertain himself. He just had to wait for Neo, she'd get him out. He tapped out a tune on his cane, whistling and moving closer to the small slits in the metal, annoyed at the lack of response.

"You must be such fun at parties." He taunted sarcastically to the silence. He rolled his eyes. They really got him the stoic guards. The goody-two-shoes always had boring holding cells. No fighting, corruption or beatings. He'd take a beating over the silence. He sighed loudly, a plan taking shape in his mind. 

He heard a metallic click and several voices fighting over whether someone was allowed to be there or not. A cocky grin spread across his face. Finally. They must have reached some agreement because soon his cell door was opened and he smiled at the man entering.

"What do I owe the honor of your visit today?" He smiled slyly, keeping a calm and playful demeanor. The man kept calm as well, his cane making small clacks as he moved forward.

"Roman Torchwick, I have a proposition for you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Romans head hurt, he didn't know what kind of mind game this guy was trying to play, but he was starting to think he didn't want to play.

"So you want me, criminal mastermind, most wanted man in Vale to teach at Beacon to the very students that got me thrown in here in the first place?" He spoke with nearly a laugh, this guy was clearly losing his mind.

"Under supervision of a trained Huntsman." He added with a nod "You'll be constantly monitored, you'll reside at his residence and you will be required to wear this" he spoke putting a cloth ring with a bit of electrical additives on the table.

Roman looked at it in disbelief "How kinky. Being a bit forward, are we, Mr.Ozpin?" he purred. The silver haired man let out a sigh, giving Roman a exhausted look.

"There's been increasing Grimm activity which has pulled several of our instructors into the field, along with the other complications. We need a good teacher. Someone who can prepare the students not only for Grimm, but I fear confrontations with men as well." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

Roman relaxed in his chair, the cuffs kept him close. The room was well lit. Much better than the metal cage. He weighed his options, thinking on it carefully.

"And who would my 'handler' be?" He asked, eyes narrowing as he leaned forward, giving Ozpin a pointed look.

Ozpin looked a bit conflicted and cautious. His hands tightened their grip on his coffee slightly.

"I have someone in mind. The question is if they'll agree. So can I take that question as a yes?" He asked looking at the ginger carefully. Roman tilted his head to the side making a face like he was considering it.

"What the hell, anything's better than that annoying cell. I better get to get my cigars back." he said with an annoyance

Ozpin grinned "Looks like we have an agreement then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qrow groaned loudly, head tilted back, frustration palpable and clear on his face.

"You cannot be serious. You want me to babysit the criminal that almost killed my niece?" He growled, looking at Ozpin furiously. The man sat behind his desk, calm green eyes looking into burning crimson.

"Your the most skilled huntsman among us and I trust you, Mr.Branwen. “This is not just a mission of supervision, it's also one of intelligence gathering. You'll be able to get more out of him than Atlas will. However, keep harm to a minimum." He spoke and pushed a remote across his large mahogany desk.

"And what's this?" He asked, looking unimpressed. He clicked a button as Ozpin raised his hand to stop him, wincing as he hearing a yelp from the other room.

"That, Mr.Branwen, is Roman Tochwick's shock collar. It's also a dampener so he cannot use his semblance. It was the most humane way we believed we could keep him in line without guards around him constantly." Ozpin spoke pinching the bridge of his nose eyes scrunched up.

"So in other words, kitty's claws are clipped." He smirked, looking at the remote and clicking it again to hear the loud yelp.

Ozpin opened his mouth to continue to plead his case to the stubborn hunter. But before it could escape him, Qrow already spoke.

"Alright, I'll do it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! Had my friend edit so it should all be nice and grammer checked and good x3 this was inspired by A harsh lesson by drunk dragon! If you liked this comment! You can also yell at me on Tumblr, discord or Instagram as XxFatalBlackxX


	2. Adversaries and Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Qrow finally meet, now its time to get settled. Which Sounds easier than it is.

When they pulled Roman in, he was already in a very agitated state. He pulled at the collar, annoyed. He hadn't even done anything and the zaps had made him nearly fall, in addition to making another problem. He growled at his betraying appendage twitching in excitement, but not quite enough to be noticeable. He was going to make his handler's life a living hell. He was shoved into the headmaster office, glaring at the guards.

"Watch the suit, it costs more than what you make in a year" he glowered. Qrow rolled his eyes, already hating the spoiled prick. Roman dusted himself off with bound hands, looking at Qrow. They both held a predatory gaze, sizing each other up, expecting one to make a move and anticipating the outcome. Ozpin cleared his throat.

"This will be your handler, allow me to introduce-" but was cut off abruptly by Romans smooth playful tone.

"Qrow Branwen. Instructor at Signal, 30 years old, above average in combat training, weapon design and combat strategy, oh and your lovely little sword their, Harbinger, one of your own design much like mine." he finished with a smirk, hoping to throw Qrow off balance. Instead, he was rewarded with a hearty laugh.

"Congratulations. You know everything I boast about at a bar." Qrow smirked condescending. "You don't know shit about me, buddy, and the more you do, the less you actually know, so why don't you shut that mouth or I'll zap you again. Okay, pup?" He added with a little pat to Torchwicks hat.

The ginger growled, already deciding the method he'd dispatch Qrow with once Neo got to him.

Ozpin smiled diplomatically. "Delightful. Mr.Branwen will help you create a suitable curriculum and coach your demeanor towards the students."

Roman forced himself to smile "Of course." He gritted his teeth, hatred filling him for the man who was now his glorified babysitter. He thought it might be fun, with his physique and appearance, until he opened his mouth. The condescending prick.

Qrow smiled happily, taking his arm. "I'll take it from here" He pulled Roman out with a wide grin, this might be fun after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ginger frowned, flipping his hair back over his right eye. He was situated in Qrows vehicle, right arm restrained to the handle on the ceiling. He glared at the handle, hating everything. He hated Qrow, he hated this vehicle, he hated the bar he was restrained to, he hated that he didn't even know the name of it, did anyone? He growled in frustration, looking over to Qrow who sat with a cocky smile, eyes on the road.

"Since your going to be providing my housing needs, there's a few things I require and will need on a daily basis. I need my own washroom, a cosmetics budget, my suit dry cleaned twice a week, preferably at night. And a interface." he finished. Qrow pulled off to the side of the road and gave him a disbelieving look.

"Listen, buddy I haven't done that for the people I've slept with. What makes you think you’re so special?" He spoke with a little venom. Roman gave a flirty grin. Qrow rolled his eyes ,putting the car back on the road and getting back to speed.

"Can’t you tell? I am special. And you’re supposed to be taking care of my needs." He spoke back with a cocky smile

"Your essential needs, as in you don’t starve, and yeah your special, a special kind of scumbag that hurts inexperienced huntresses." He hissed, red eyes seeming to flash at Roman.

"Those girls were certainly not inexperienced, and we were both left with scratches. Though I do regret not killing little red from the moment she challenged me." He hissed, looking out the window, lamenting. The car came to a sudden stop, making Roman slam against the dashboard hard.

"Oops." Qrow grinned, pulling away again with a deadly glare from the ginger.

The rest of the ride was silent and filled with tension. When they got to his place, Qrow none too gently pulled Roman, inside taking off the cuffs only once all the doors were locked and he had harbinger in his hands.

Roman looked around distastefully "Awful taste in furniture. If I had a stable location, it would be white and red, wonderful contrast and modern" he spoke.

"Well it’s my house and I'm glad you hate the furniture. Means your just as posh and annoying as I thought. People like you don't see the calm in the simple. Simple is good, it's better." he finished the last part bitterly

Roman catalogued that response in his mind to bring up later as a taunt, “Doesn't like complicated,” he thought. “Makes sense for his lack of long term relationships. Very protective of his students, he remembered reading that Ruby had gone to Signal, he must have been her teacher from his reaction. Lone wolf thing.” He smirked, he could get in this guys head easily.

Qrow moved things around, tapping at his scroll. They were trying to decide what jurisdiction Romans situation fell. Eventually, they came to a compromise. Qrow would be paid and receive stipends for taking care of Roman by Atlas, but the military wouldn't aid in his safety or containment. Qrow smirked at the news and threw a piece of paper and pencil at Roman.

"Lucky for you the military is giving us cash for your needs, so write down what you want and I'll pick it up." Qrow said, tidying up. Throwing books around and gathering blankets and pillows, moving in and out of rooms.

Roman scowled "I'm not allowed to come with you?" He spoke, annoyed watching the huntsman move and weave.

"Your too easy to recognize and become a danger to civilians, so no." Qrow spoke in finality, continuing to move. "It doesn't always pay to be dramatic, Roman." he spoke

Roman smirked. "I didn't think you even know my first name. Are we on a first name basis now. How forward." he smirked, giving Qrow a flirty look

Qrow scoffed and looked him up and down "Yeah, no. I make it a point not to fuck things that might have diseases, and you seem kinda cheap anyway." he threw a pillow with a little chuckle

"Please, you couldn't even get on the list of people I have wanting to get a taste of this." he gestures to himself.

Qrow scoffed "I'm sure that's what you say to all the ones that won't fuck you. I'm sure you have a loving sex doll just waiting for your return," he taunted. 

Roman rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not, huntsman, I have a very active sex life. When was the last time you got laid?" He questioned

Qrow chose to ignore him, because it had been a while. Mission after mission, and then teaching at the school, he hadn't gotten enough sleep let alone think about sex. Not that he usually got decent sleep unless he passed out drunk. He made a little grumble.

"Just finish your damn list." He snapped. Roman smirked at him, writing anything he could possibly think of.

"You'll be sleeping in my room, on your own mattress and chained up at night. I don't want to be murdered in my sleep." Qrow said decidedly. 

Roman gave him an open mouthed gasp "You expect me to share a room with you, chained up like an animal?" He growled

"Yes." Qrow spoke simply with a smirk. The ginger glared and was silent. "You can take over the bathroom in my room. I don't want to have to deal with your makeup everywhere." He grumbled finishing throwing a pillow in the room. "There all set." He spoke with a sigh.

Roman glared at him before scribbling furiously and handing it out to the man. Qrow snatched, it going over it quickly before stopping and looking at Roman with a flushed and near disgusted look.

"Really? That?" He asked giving him a disbelieving, irritated look.

"Well you won't let me go with you, so I had to be very specific. Make sure it fits all those parameters. I’m picky, and I don't see you offering." he spoke with a raised brow, looking Qrow up and down. Qrow lolled his head back with a long groan.

"Fine, but you better not use it while I'm here." He spoke in a serious tone.

"Of course. Wouldn't want you to be drowning in lust after hearing what you can't have." He winked with a wide smile.

This was going to be a long semester.


	3. Visitors and Villians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor comes by bringing a bit of tension

Roman groaned, leafing through the book he picked out. He was handcuffed to the wall on his little mattress in the corner of the room. Qrow didn't know what revenge he was getting himself into. He might call Roman pup and be condescending towards him but Roman planned on making the man go on all fours for him and bark like a mutt.

The revenge fantasy played in Romans mind like a projector. He smirked, letting himself get lost in it. Putting a collar around Qrow’s neck, leading him around on a leash. He'd humiliate him, he'd make him lick his boots, he'd- His thoughts were pulled away and he turned his head, hearing a noise. It sounded shrill and loud, the door opening?

Roman stood still and quiet, waiting for another sound. A shiver ran through him when the bedroom door opened without the loud drunk announcing his arrival. The lights were off and suddenly the door shut. The light turned on, blinding him momentarily before his eyes adjusted and he smiled.

Little Red was standing there, unaware of his presence. She was attempting to change or get naked, perhaps the relationship was more physical than he'd thought, naughty Qrow. He gave it a moment, letting her completely remove her top, leaving her bright red and black frilly bra exposed.

"Hello, Red" he smiled. An ear piercing scream resounded throughout the house causing Roman to cringe. "Gods, Red, I'm a guest here" he glared at her. Ruby threw on her pajama top with a blush, hurling a pillow at him with enough force that it was actually painful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qrow sighed, lugging in the groceries. He dropped them immediately after hearing the scream. He arrived to find Roman face down and passed out on his bed and a very embarrassed and angry Ruby.

"Hey Kiddo, what are you doing here?" He asked, trying to stay nonchalant.

"What am I doing here? What is HE doing here?" She demanded, with a look at the now unconscious criminal. Qrow gave her a nervous grin

"That's a long story. But I guess since you’re here, meet your new strategy teacher." Ruby gave him an open mouthed stare. Qrow shifted slightly under her gaze.

"I don't like it either you know, but Ozpin personally asked me to watch him and asked him to teach." He explained with a little sigh. Ruby huffed and crossed her arms.

"Ozpin must be going crazy. He's a criminal! He's tried to kill me before. Granted, was he easy to take down but he still tried!" She argued, pacing around angrily. The scruffy man crossed his arms and leaned on the door, letting her burn herself out.

"What is he thinking? If they needed more teachers, why not just ask you instead of making you watch him? Or put out applications like a sensible person!" She continued ranting and moving extremely aggravated.

"It's also about information, Ruby. Our personalities clash. In a way, he hasn't stopped talking since they gave me the leash." He explained. Ruby huffed and loomed at him.

"So what?" She growled "He always talks a lot." She added with a little annoyed huff.

"So, this is the first time he's said anything other than to taunt the guards since he was arrested. I may be a teacher, Ruby, but I'm also an interrogator and huntsman. They want me to get information." He explained quietly, moving closer.

Ruby thought for a moment, eyes focused on a spot on the floor as her mind processed all the information.

"So this is for information?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, but you'll still have to listen to him teach. Luckily, I have a shock collar on him." He chuckled with a satisfied grin.

Ruby cleared her throat and gave a sigh.

"Fine. I guess I’ll have to can deal with it. And I came here because you tried to skip out on movie night again so I came here so you couldn't." She smiled, triumphantly.

"Oh shit, sorry Rubes. All this made me forget." He spoke, rubbing his temples. "Not like Tai wants me there longer than a few hours anyway." He spoke bitterly. Ruby frowned and looked down.

"Well, it's movie night and since you forgot, film choice is mine! Hope you brought snacks!" She spoke happily, bounding off to the living room. Qrow smiled, glad she could find the good in any situation. He hoped she could keep that with the dark future that faced them all.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman woke with a grumble, tenderly touching his skull. That Ruby had smacked him with her the back of her scythe after the pillow. Nice kid. He sat up, looking across the room to see crimson eyes burning into him.

"Good Morning to you too. Your girlfriend’s quite the greeter." He grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Niece." Qrow answered gruffly.

"What?" He asked, the response not making sense to him.

"She's my niece, not my girlfriend." he explained, keeping the steely monotone.

"Oh." Roman nodded trying to process the information in his still ringing brain. It felt like his head was a drum. It kept pounding and screaming at him in pain. "Get an aspirin, my head's killing me." he grumbled, touching the offending part of his skull with a hiss of pain.

"Blunt force will do that to you. You should be glad she didn't use crescent rose to cut you in half." He added gruffly

"I just wanted her to jump a little, not attack me." He groaned in irritation.

"I can't blame her. You should be glad she found you first and not me." He added with a warning look

"I was handcuffed. Not like I could have done anything if I wanted to. I just wanted to make her jump." He explained annoyed. "All of you just assume every criminal is thinking about killing or doing atrocious acts every second. News flash, we don't." He leaned back with the little sassy retort.

Qrow made a little grunt before getting up and putting a plate of food on the mattress before leaving the room silently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour passed in dull silence. The plate had been polished by the hungry captive. He didn't realize he was so hungry until the first bite, it wasn't the best he had ever had but it would do.

Qrow entered the room again with a stack of papers, pulling a chair close to the bed.

"Alright. Curriculum time. You have to put something together. You’re the new strategy teacher so, teach strategy." he spoke with a shrug.

"Very helpful." Roman gave a little groan "Where's my scroll?" He asked, glancing around for a tablet.

"No. We're doing this old school." Qrow spoke with a smile, handing him a pencil and paper. Roman let out a loud dramatic sigh, lolling his head back.

"I take it back, the metal prison was better. You are the master of torture." He spoke with a little smile. Qrow rolled his eyes.

"Maybe they should have made you the drama teacher, you’d excel at that." He gave an exasperated look.

"Why thank you. I didn't get my style and suave from being a normal, law abiding citizen. Dramatic is way more fun and makes you unpredictable." He gave a little smirk.

Qrow gave a sigh, handing him an example curriculum. He watched carefully as Roman read through it, faking a yawn and tossing it aside.

"If I'm going to teach, I'll do it in style."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Still working on this and very excited too I have plans for our cute sassy boys! Scream at me on Instagram, Discord and Tumblr as XxFatalBlackxX (@XxFatalBlackxX#5566) and if you like what you read I also have a Patreon!!


	4. Learning and leisure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman begins teaching and having a blast. Qrow and Roman make a small stop on the way home bringing interesting complications.

Roman smiled, throwing the door open happily. After having stalled the gruff man enough to be late, he got to make his grand entrance.

"Hello class! I'll be your teacher!" He happily grinned, walking to the front with a small smirk. Qrow rolled his eyes following him. Half the students jumped, up weapons drawn and giving Qrow a puzzled look.

"Ozpin personally asked me to teach you, so if you have a problem I suggest you take it up with him. Until then, welcome to Enemy Analysis and Practical strategy." he spoke smugly, hopping on the desk and giving the students a smile.

Qrow rolled his eyes again, giving him a little zap to which he immediately got a glare. Roman fixed his jacket clearing his throat.

"Don't misuse Beacon property." he spoke with a smug smile. Roman huffed and paced up front.

"All right. Here's your syllabus." he growled, handing a stack of papers to the first student.

"Read and memorize them, most of your grade will be correctly analysing and applying strategy. I'm going to give you several sample scenarios and I expect you to fail them in the beginning." He spoke candidly with a wave of his hand.

"But if study hard, listen to me and use your brains, you'll be ready in no time!" he gave a smile. "Any questions, my lovely pupils?" He gave a small grin looking around. The students all stayed silent, looking at each other.

"Well, I hope you’re not all mute. I've had enough of that for a lifetime you know." he added cheekily. Qrow let him talk, interested on getting more information to his associates. He gave a loud sigh, looking out on the glares and crossed legs and arms.

"Let's start with something simple, hmm." Roman walked to the board and began writing a list of traits and activities.

Traits

\-----------

Skittish

Quiet

Fidgety

 

Activities

\-----------

Robbery

Shoplifting

Auto theft

 

He smiled, pointing to it. "So, who can tell me what came to mind first and where this criminal is in their criminal career.” Weiss raised her hand with a little glare.

"Ah Ice Queen, yes." he called out happily and made a little motion to her with an index finger. Weiss made an annoyed sound and he felt a jolt of electricity run through him, giving a small noise of pain.

"Use the names given from your scroll." Qrow said pointedly with a little warning glare. Roman growled, tugging at the collar.

"Miss Schnee, please enlighten us." Roman spoke through clenched teeth, looking over to Qrow with a frown.

"Obviously they are new, shaky and nervous. More experienced criminals are more confident. They started small and rose from shoplifting to auto theft to robbery." She spoke sure and clear.

"Not bad at all. As Ice- Miss Schnee pointed out, criminals on the bottom of the ladder tend to be nervous, fidgety and unsure of themselves. More powerful we become, kingpins, people like Mwah who pull the strings, the more confident and arrogant we get." he explained, pacing the room. He glanced at the clock and the syllabus, reading. His small example having taking up more time than he realized.

"All right, your homework for next week is information gathering. You’re to follow someone you know, or don't, and write down their habits and patterns until you can anticipate their movements, I expect journals." He spoke before the bell rang, signalling the end of class.

Qrow walked with him as he gathered up his things, leaving the classroom and heading to the car.

"Rest of the day off, what do you say let's make a date of it? Movies, dinner, vertical dancing." he purred, only to receive an annoyed groan and a tighter grip on his forearm.

"Has anyone told you, you are a complete killjoy?" Roman sighed, moving to walk closer of course to meet suspicious crimson eyes.

"Fine you want to go somewhere, let’s go somewhere." Qrow groaned, pulling him faster.

"Oh, I'm excited now. Better not disappoint, Mr. tall dark and broody." Roman smirked, keeping pace

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow. You really know how to treat a guy." Roman spoke sarcastically, sitting on the ground near Qrow like a puppy as the man downed another shot.

"You wanted to go somewhere." Qrow chuckled, obviously buzzed. Roman groaned opening his scroll and working on his slideshow for his next class with nothing else to do. The place stunk of alcohol and it was beginning to offend his senses.

"Let's go home." Roman whined, digging out a cigar and lighting it up, taking a puff before it was snatched out of his hands and put out with a drunken grin. Roman growled but stayed quiet, getting up and helping Qrow into the car.

Roman groaned, driving the car to the house with drunken instructions from Qrow along with some laughs and little jokes about his collar. He parked the car, storming into the house with a drunken Qrow at his heels.

"It suits you, puppy. You can bark for me. How about rolling over?" Qrow slurred falling onto the couch and pulling Roman with him. Roman groaned, being pinned under Qrow’s weight.

"You know, I actually haven't been laid in a while. If you still want, I can fill you up." Qrow slurred happily, moving a bit to get on top of Roman. Roman blushed but pushed him off and got up, dusting his coat off.

"I'm not anyone's sex toy, or last choice. You want to fuck someone when you smell like someone poured whiskey all over you, find a tavern whore." he spoke indignantly.

Qrow let out a pout and Roman sighed, turning around and helping him to his bed with an exasperated grunt.

"You know, you are cute. You’re a real pretty boy and I like you listening to me." Qrow slurred with a grin, touching Roman’s face. Roman pulled away, ginger locks falling onto his face which he pushed back.

"Green eyes, like Ozpin, calculating. It's nice having you here even if you are a pain in the ass. It's not quiet anymore." Qrow slurred before his eyes slipped shut and he started snoring.

Roman gave a small chuckle, moving back and looking the huntsman over. He gave a small smile and pulled his blanket around him.

"You’re not too bad yourself, Huntsman." He spoke softly before heading over to his bed, sparing glances at the man with a fond smile.

"I'm going to make you my pet, Qrow. And you’re going to enjoy it, lonely lonely bird." he grinned darkly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoy! I have so much gun writting this and plan on doing more with our boys! You can yell at me on Instagram and Discord as XxFatalBlackxX. Comments drive me!!! Comment if you enjoy!!


	5. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow starts feeling for Roman, which of course he denies. They go for a walk in the park that ends up much different than a casual afternoon.

×× warnings for violence and domestic abuse xx

 

Qrow groaned, the sunlight blinding him as he covered his head with a pillow. When was the last time he got that hammered? He sighed, pulling off the pillow looking over to Roman's bed only to see it empty.

He jumped out of bed, hair disheveled and clothes wrinkled to hell, grabbing Harbinger. He opened the door, running out before stopping and putting Harbinger down at the sight.

Roman happily hummed as he moved about the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs filled Qrow’s senses. 

"Oh look who's finally awake! Breakfast is almost done, not like you deserve it with all that nonsense yesterday." Roman sassed, pointing his spatula at Qrow before continuing to cook. He wore an apron over a surprisingly mundane outfit. Roman smiled, hair and makeup in its usual style without the hat. His coat and scarf were absent as well, leaving him with a black t shirt and black slacks. The apron was one Ruby used when she was over, red and black with little red ruffles all down the front making it look floral. It had 'Scythe Queen' written over it in bright red letters on the black background.

Qrow sighed and let his body go limp on the couch, relief washing over him as his prisoner was still here. That could have gone horribly wrong. What the hell was he thinking?

Roman chuckled. "I know, I know you’re thinking 'Why didn't he leave? What an idiot,' " he chuckled. "But, you see huntsman, I've got a pretty sweet deal here. It's remote and quiet. An assortment of literature and I have everything I could want. Better than waiting it out in a rat infested motel. Or, god forbid, that ghastly cell. Oh, and of course I can't leave my adoring students after just one class." He added with a little wink.

Qrow sighed and closed his eyes, opening them when he heard a noise beside him. A little peek revealed a plate of food, a glass of water, and a bottle of painkillers on the table. Roman smirked down at him.

"Perhaps the chains coming off would be a good thing?" He added with a hand on his hip and a smile. Qrow sat up with a groan, taking a few of the painkillers with a gulp of water.

"I'll consider it. IF I decide to let you, there will be ground rules," he added, pinching between his brows and wincing at the sun.

"Of course. I wouldn't expect any less from such a...capable huntsman." Roman purred in a sultry tone, moving closer to him, brushing his lips over Qrows ear. It sent a shiver down Qrow’s spine and he nearly gasped. Before he could complain, Roman had already pulled back with a little grin, walking back to the kitchen, his hips swaying teasingly.

Qrow cursed his body for reacting so easily to Roman’s flirting. He decided to focus on the meal. He figured it could be poisoned, with his semblance it probably was. His grumbling stomach and pounding headache made him care less about possible consequences as he scarfed down the food. The headache luckily began to ebb away, leaving him with the stupidity of his actions.

He glanced at the kitchen, the redhead shaking his ass as he washed the dishes. Some kind of happy tune echoing through the area along with the clack of ceramic.

 

He could get used to this.

He shook his head, eyes widening as he realized the thought that had just popped into his head. No. There was no this. There was no 'Them.' This wasn't The Sound of Music.

Qrow groaned, looking over at the ginger. His eyes were just like Ozpin's, sparkling with knowledge and intrigue. Roman's were a bit of a deeper forrest green, like the Amazon. A devious little spark in them he hated but only because he saw the same spark when he looked in the mirror. He shook his head. He needed air.

"I'll be back." He tried to say, heading for the door before Roman could follow. However, Roman already had his hat and coat on, wrapping his scarf around himself.

"I thought a walk sounded lovely as well, it's nice and sunny." he smiled and Qrow shook his head.

"Fine, you can come. But you have to change. You can't look like you" He explained. Roman frowned before giving a dramatic sigh. He left, returning in a long red tattered cloak, black t-shirt and slacks. Qrow's heart fluttered at seeing him in his cloak.

"Is it okay I wear this?" He asked, giving a little spin with a smile. Qrow bit his lip and turned away, nails digging into his palm.

"Yeah, just don't rip it." He replied curtly. Roman quickly followed, cloak billowing behind him. He could almost be mistaken for a huntsman. That made him smile, he had the opportunity to be one, he'd once been told he would be a powerful one til.. 

He shook his head, forgetting the past.

You can't trust anyone. Everyone lies. Steal, cheat and kill them before they have the chance to hurt you.

He repeated the mantra in his mind, watching Qrow make rounds about the park nearby. The redhead smiled and sat on the park bench, smiling at the sun on his face. He grinned, closing his eyes.

His relaxation was immediately ruined by a spinning disc slamming into his face. He scowled, looking down at the offending object. A bright yellow frisbee sat at his feet and his anger dissipated at the small feet approaching.

Two children, one twelve the other around eight, cautiously approached. The elder looked down.

"W-we're really sorry we hit you. It was a mistake, honest!" The faunus girl squeaked, small ears peeking out of her brunette hair, going flat against her head as she looked down. Roman gave a glance to both the dark blue and yellow blots dotting her skin that were badly hidden. They told him enough. He smiled bitterly, handing the frisbee back.

"No problem at all, have fun." He replied, watching the children anxiously run off with their prize. He frowned, watching them. He saw them completely avoiding a certain part of the park with a small apartment nearby.

He walked to the building, drawing his hood. He heard angry yelling. He narrowed his eyes, memories filling him.

The girl must have been there for days. She looked starved, ribs showing and tears in her eyes as she shied away from every look. He was basically a child as well then, sixteen but still feared across the village. He walked over, handing her a loaf of bread. She took it hesitantly and gave him a suspicious look.

She had lots of yellow, dark blue and red peeking out from beneath her dress as she shivered in the rain. He sighed, pulling out the fancy umbrella he had won from a rich kid in a bet, handing it to her. She took it with shaky hands, and he kneeled in the mud beside her.

"Are you out here because of those bruises?" He asked, pointing to one on her shoulder that was showing from her dress strap slipping. She quickly fixed it and gave a small nod. He frowned, looking her over as she ravenously ate the bread.

"What happened?" He asked with a small frown. Mismatched eyes met his, fearfully wide and she shook her head vigorously.

"That's ok, that's ok, I get it. You don't want to talk about it. That's ok, you'll never have to do anything you don't want with me. I'm Roman. What's your name?" He asked with a little smile, handing her a stick, understanding her silence. She took it, drawing letters in the muddy ground.

He smiled, looking at it "Neapolitan, huh? I think I'll call you Neo. Come on. Stick with me, kid, and you'll never want for anything again.” As if a heavenly sign, the rain stopped and parted on their alley, bringing bright warm sunshine to the day. The girl nodded and shyly took his hand as they away walked together.

Xxx violence begin xxX

Roman slammed open the door, furious. He walked into a very dynamic scene, a woman shielding herself with her arms as a larger man came forward with a baton. Roman grabbed the man's hand, giving it a sickening crack. The man screamed and looked at Roman with malice.

"You bastard. I'm going to kill you!" The man screamed. Roman easily dodged his punches and slammed him to the wall by his neck, lifting him slightly off the ground.

"Listen to me and listen well. I don't repeat myself." He punched the man in his stomach, letting him go as he doubled over. Roman kicked him in the stomach, rage filling him. He didn’t stop until the man began to cough up blood. 

Xxx violence end xxX

"Touch this woman or those children in violence again, and I will personally make sure you can't use those hands for anything. You'll lie in a bed with a healer who can't fix you, in agony for the rest of your miserable life. You’re pathetic." He growled and walked to the woman, who had a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Take your children and leave. This filth doesn't deserve you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag of lien he had been given for frugal spending at the school cafeteria. He put it in her hands and gave her a serious look.

"I vowed I'd never let a child look the way a dear friend of mine once did if I could do anything about it. Go to a shelter or a home of a member of the white fang. Tell them Roman Torchwick sent you." He spoke simply and the woman didn't move.

"It's not a request. Go. It's not about you. It’s about your children. I know it can be hard, but I assure you, you be safe." He explained. The woman gazed at him, looking miserable, tears welling in her eyes.

"Why?" She whimpered, shaking like a leaf. He grabbed a blanket nearby and put it around her.

"Because you deserve happiness and a life away from this slavery." He explained and walked out the door. The woman quickly grabbed her children and fled, the three running off.

Qrow dashed over the minute he saw Roman, looking at the blood on his hands with fear and regret.

"You just can’t help yourself, can you?" He growled and ran into the house, coming out a short time later and grabbing Roman's arm roughly.

"Paramedics are on their way, are you happy with yourself?" He glared at the redhead. Roman shoved him back, moving forward chest to chest.

"If you ask me, he should be executed. Did you see the children in there? They were covered in bruises. Bruises he put there by him. I promised the only person I care about I'd never let that happen to a child on my watch. So fine, hate me, take me back to Atlas, but I'll never regret what I've done." He growled storming back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The backstory of Neo and Roman was completely inspired by a short comic by Feniou find them on Tumblr their art is amazing!!! Ahh hope you guys like this chapter turned out way different than i thought it would! Comment and let me know how you liked it!


	6. Damage and Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and Roman meet before Atlas for their punishment. Romans past starts unraveling.

When Qrow got back, he sighed, looking at Roman curled up and fuming in his bed, facing the wall. Qrow gave another sigh and sat on the bed next to him.

"I would have done the same thing. You do know we're gonna have to have a meeting with Atlas about this though." He explained. Roman rolled over to look at him with a little smile.

"Ah, let em" he chuckled and stretched out a bit, sitting up still, wrapped in the red cloak. He gave a little frown, thinking about that day in the rain.

"Is it that girl? The one that's always around you?" Qrow asked, curious red eyes looking over Romans thoughtful face.

"Neo. Yes." He gave a soft reply, a nostalgic look coming across his face with a small smile. "When I found her she was like a stray cat, skittish and lashing out. I took her in, saw what I could have been without my childhood delinquency and she did all the rest. I could never take credit for what she's become. She's far surpassed me. But we've been close ever since that day." He smiled, taking a breath

"She was so frail, she could have broken a bone just from walking, hadn't eaten in days, bruised up by a mystery figure. I would kill them in a heartbeat if I knew who they were." He finished, with a look of unsurmountable rage. Qrow studied him, listening to him talk.

"It’s funny, how you huntsman are taught that all we are is no good criminals, just because we refuse to follow the same codes you do. A nameless, faceless villain, you have no guilt locking away, never to see the light of day again." He gave a humorless chuckle, moving to put his head in Qrow’s lap. To both their surprise, Qrow didn't shove Roman away.

"Many of us have the same stories. Everything was going great for everyone else, the only sanctuary that was offered to us was by a devil in waiting. Well, we all agreed we wouldn't let that happen again, so we take before someone else takes. Hurt before we can be hurt and cheat to get our lives how we want them." He spoke with conviction, getting more comfortable. "Our humanity is our folly, Qrow. So it would be foolish to see us as nothing more than pieces on a game board." He explained, closing his eyes. Qrow smiled slightly as Roman fell asleep, he just now noticed the puffy red eyes Roman had tried to hide from Qrow.

Qrow looked at the peaceful ginger, fingers itching to touch the pretty locks. He sighed and gave in, gently sweeping Roman’s hair back and threading his fingers through it. It was so incredibly soft. Qrow hummed, petting his hair and thinking that his hair was the softest he'd even felt, beside a waitress in Vacuo.

After a while, Qrow gently picked Roman's head up off his lap and put it back on the bed, going to make a phone call.

"I'm guessing you've already heard?" He chuckled at the familiar number.

"Of course. It's our job to know things. Disciplinary hearing will be at 2 o'clock today. Don't be late." Ironwood spoke directly, hanging up after. Qrow groaned. He hated dealing with Atlas, they were always guns blazing; shoot first, ask questions later.

He shook his head. Increasing military was not what they needed right now. Right now, they needed intel and underground protection for the one he failed to protect. Guilt washed over him. It was always him, they should know not to leave him in charge of protection.

Then again, they probably didn't care if his current charge met the same fate. Maybe it was their way of giving him a death sentence without having to fill out all the paperwork. They would just blame it on Qrow. The thought struck deeper than he expected it to. The idea of the Ginger dying sent unease and nausea through him.

He looked at the clock. They really gave him no time to spare. He went to Roman, stiffening his movements and tossing his attire at him.

"Wake up, Atlas wants us at a set location in half an hour." He spoke clearly. Roman grumbled tiredly, giving a yawn. Blinking awake in a way that Qrow absolutely didn't think he would find incredibly adorable.

"Oh, yay. What is Atlas going to do to me, give me a spanking for being a naughty boy?" He spoke with a little chuckle, taking off the tattered red cloak for his own jacket. Qrow shivered a bit at his sarcasm.

"Try and be a little professional with them. I think they’re assholes too, but they can lock you up and throw away the key," he explained fixing his own clothes and wincing at the scent.

"Oh trust me, I know all about Atlas." Roman spoke with a grim remembrance. He gave Qrow a smile, buttoning his jacket and taking the wooden cane he petitioned for getting. It felt so foreign to not have melodic cudgel in his hands. Qrow nodded, opening the door for him as he happily bounded out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ironwood stood with a stoic emotionless face as they arrived, directing them to a small desk. Qrow rolled his eyes taking, a seat and Roman smirked sliding in close next to him.

"The council has given me the authority to preside over this. However ,they do that with the simple message of 'Issues of this nature are not in the jurisdiction of huntsman and should be reported to the proper authorities.' I agree with this, but considering several factors..." He started looking at Qrow.

Qrow frowned, feeling himself tense at what he was implying. They kept giving him people to protect only for him to get there just a little too late. His chest felt tight and he felt as if a stone had dropped into his stomach. He paid attention with the best of his ability while his brain rattled, on getting lost in a haze.

"I have decided you'll lose your pay for today since you were unable to carry out your duties. Regardless of inhibiting factors, you let him out of your sight and let him injure a civilian." Ironwood explained, standing as if a statue.

Roman cleared his throat. "With all due respect, that man was more of a criminal than I am. You and I both know jurisdiction is an invention to continue to pass the blame to other parties. If I would have done what you wanted, and just sat back and did nothing, a civilian that was actually innocent would have been harmed, or maybe even killed." He spoke, standing up, trying to hold in his rage. Ironwood gave him a glare before it softened and he sighed.

"Whether or not I agree with Atlas' decision doesn't matter. I have to carry out the council's decision." He explained. Romans lips pursed in disgust.

"I've seen how Atlas handles problematic situations. There's a reason I left when I did and a reason you’re short a psychopath." He hissed. Ironwood froze at that statement, looking at the ginger in shock before quickly regaining his composure.

"That's classified information. I suggest you quit while you're ahead." Ironwood explained in a low, serious tone. The tension tightened in the room to nearly palpable before the silence was broken by a happy voice.

"Father! I have a few question on the stipulations you've placed on me for the festival!" Penny happily stated before stopping and looking at the scene. Getting in a fighting stance upon seeing Torchwick.

"Penny. Stand down. We'll speak later. Now I'm in an important meeting." Ironwood spoke in a commanding tone, barely turning his head.

Roman smirked quickly, getting out of his seat and approaching Penny’s three armed guards, all of whom were pointing their rifles at him.

"Oh lighten up would you all. You should have time for your daughter after all, shouldn't you?" He looked her over, touching her arm lightly with a little grin, admiring the final piece fitting in the puzzle that was this girl. 

"Some fine engineering. You know, Moreau would have loved to see how you tick. I'm sure he'd chop you up piece by piece seeing if you even felt pain." He continued to speak gently, touching Penny’s hair.

"I wonder where you scavenged a soul for this one. I suppose Atlas-"

"ENOUGH!" The voice boomed across the walls, loud enough for everyone to stop. Ironwood moved between them, telling Penny to go to her room.

"Leave. Now. Mention that name again and I'll have you back in your cell." He spoke, fear and regret clear on his face.

"Atlas doesn't handle mistakes well. Good thing I cleaned up your mess." Roman purred in his ear before swiftly moving back to Qrow’s side. Qrow gave a small smirk as the two left the airship.

"I've never seen him that shaken. Who the fuck is Moreau?" He asked with an intrigued look at Roman. Roman winced at the name.

"I'll tell you when we get home. He's Atlas' dirty little secret." He added with a frown, speeding up to get to the car.


	7. Confessions and Concessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and Roman both make some confessions. They start to get a little closer and Roman runs into some people from his past.

Xx Warnings for attempted Sexual Assualt and violence xX

 

 

The young Ginger happily strode into the military compound with Neo at his heels. She gave him a concerned look that he responded to with a reassuring smile.

"Relax. They've recognized our talent. This is a good thing, Neo. No more scavenging or stealing. We'll be respected." He grinned, brain full of the naive understanding of Huntsman.

"Welcome Roman. I'm Doctor Moreau. I’m very excited to show you what we have in store for you. Your lives are going to change." The greying man smiled in an unsettling way. Behind him, rows and rows of Grimm were strapped to tables.

Roman startled, caught in the memory as he looked around wildly. Qrow had pulled off on the side of the road, and was looking at Roman concerned. Roman heaved, catching his breath.

"Bad dream. Didn't even realize I fell asleep." He spoke. Qrow nodded pulling back onto the road, speeding to get them home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman sat at the table, coffee cup curled between his hands. He took a sip of the soothing tea. Qrow sat patiently, waiting for him to start.

"Moreau was a scientist working at Atlas. He was brilliant. He was working on Grimm intelligence. Cutting them up, looking into semblances that were most effective in defeating them. The military was very invested in his research. They gave him anything he wanted and complete privacy." He explained bitterly.

"He came to where I was training, saw Neos and my skill, and that we were orphans. He personally asked for us as assistants. He didn't want assistance, he wanted test subjects." Qrows eyes went wide at his statement and Roman looked down, continuing with a shaky voice.

"H-he stole the semblances from students who left the academy, and didn't have a home. He killed them and.." he whispered, tears streaming down his face.

"He forced Neo to take two of them, it changed her. She got brown hair more dominantly and white as well, from the girls who were murdered. She was able to use teleportation and illusion semblance along with her shapeshifting." He explained. Qrows blood ran cold at his explanation, he never liked Atlas, but this?

"He stole my semblance. He did experiments on us for hours, he changed the Grimm into strange creatures he tried to get to talk." He spoke, tears continuing to flow. Qrow moved over and hugged him. Roman held onto him desperately. He sobbed into Qrows jacket for a good while before finally continuing.

"The next time he reached for Neo, I killed him. Right there. We got out and ran off. Atlas learned what he did too late. The military covered it all up and I went back to scavenging, surviving. I hated Atlas and anyone who associated themselves with him." He finished, wiping his tears away and Qrow moved back slightly.

Qrow gave him a bitter smile, no wonder he hated the established order. Roman sniffed and stood up, getting a wide grin on his face as if he never were crying.

"I’d say this day deserves ice cream, it's sunny and warm and it’s on Atlas' dime" Roman stated like nothing had happened. Qrow smiled, his adoration of the man growing every day.

"How can I argue with that?" He smiled and they went back to the car, walking close together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After ice cream, Qrow decided to take them to a nice dinner, they deserved it. They were seated quickly, the atmosphere light. The lights were dimmed and the furniture was a mix of red and black which of course Roman commented on enjoying.

"Nice date so far, do you pull out for the first time?" Roman flirted and Qrow gave him a smirk.

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure bestiality is illegal and you’re more like a puppy than a peer." he gave him a little smile. Roman chuckled and looked into the scarlet eyes, transfixed. His chest fluttered and he let out a soft sigh. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Roman looked down at his scroll, looking at the date with a little grimace. Soon. Soon it would be over. Soon this fantasy would fall apart and it would be back to him and Neo against the world. The thought made his chest tighten and pain run through him.

Qrow watched the ginger, seeing his mood fall unexpectedly. He frowned, mind coming up with all kinds of ideas on what could be wrong. He’s gotten too close to Roman. He admitted it to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For some reason he wasn't as terrified as before. Roman was skilled, but it didn't mean one mistake couldn't cost him his life. Roman stood, pulling a cigar from his pocket.

"Gonna take a smoke break, I'll be back soon, unless you want to follow?" He gave him a suggestive smile "I hear those alleys are extremely dark and always empty." he added in with a little smirk.

"Have fun with your empty alley. If your not back in five, I'll be out there to drag you back in." Qrow spoke taking a drink of the whiskey he ordered.

"Aren't we a daring huntsman tonight? Ease up, will you. Have a little fun, or will it cut into your brooding time?" He added before sauntering off to the exit.

Qrow watched him leave, hips swaying side to side with a little flair. Qrow bit his lip, drawing blood. This wasn't fair. He didn't even WANT Roman there in the first place, and now this? He sighed and turned back to his food, setting a timer so he could drink without worry.

Outside, Roman leaned against the building, taking a puff from his cigar with a delighted noise.

"I missed you, my dear." He whispered happily to the smoke with a content humm.

"Hey. We heard you were someone's bitch. Looks like the rumors were true." A dark haired Faunus male smirked at him, soon joined by three other male Faunus. Roman backed away a bit.

"Fellas listen. All that ‘dirty animal’ talk, I had to put up a front with bosses watching, you get it." Roman nervously backpedaled, as they stalked forward. The dark haired one smirked and pushed him against the wall.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Who’s the dirty animal now?" He grabbed Roman’s collar, slamming him into the wall with a wide grin. Roman looked dazed, only managing a whimper as they threw him to the ground and started kicking him. One of the men stepped forward and flipped him on his stomach.

"He's got a collar. Guess he really is somebody's bitch and I guarantee with how those hips swing, it ain't female. Don't think he'd mind if I used you, would he?" He spoke rhetorically, pulling at Romans pants as he squirmed and kicked.

The Faunus chuckled at his feeble attempts and growled as he pinned the ginger to the dirty concrete. His pants slid down, revealing his jack 'o lantern boxers, very on brand for the criminal.

"How cute. Think I might have to take a picture once I'm through with you." The Faunus smirked, beginning to pull them down.

The back door slammed open and the huntsman stood outlined in light from inside the kitchen, surveying the scene with a furious expression

"Get away from him," he growled and pulled Harbinger from its place on his back. The Faunuses scrambled up, two running knowing Qrow's reputation, the other two staying stubbornly.

They ran at Qrow and he expertly avoided their fists, slamming the back of Harbinger into them. He jumped back, deflecting the bullets that the other started firing at him with a small handgun. Once the gun was empty, Qrow sped towards the Faunus and punched him, hard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Faunus fell to the ground and Qrow immediately went to Romans side.

He was laughing weakly, trying to move as his body screamed at him stay still. Qrow leaned down and picked him up bridal style, carrying him to the car. Guilt washed over Qrow as Roman whimpered slightly.

"I'm sorry. I was supposed to be there and something happened again. I was too late, again." Qrow rambled, body feeling heavy and aching with pain ebbing from his chest.

"You were right on time, Qrow. Sure, they kicked me around a bit, I'm used to that. But you stopped them from doing something that would be hard to come back from", Roman explained, gently touching Qrow’s face. Qrow put him in the back seat gently. They looked at each other intensely, faces nearly an inch from each other. Want written on both their faces. Qrow turned away, clearing his throat.

"Gonna finish paying for our meal, then we'll get you patched up at home." He explained. Roman nodded and waited for Qrow’s return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The redhead sat, wincing as Qrow came in with a med kit.

"Strip," he said simply and Roman gave him a wide grin.

"How forward. Do you plan to use your powers of medicine to seduce me?" He purred happily, looking Qrow over. He gave a flirty little chuckle before compiling, grunting a bit in pain as he pulled off his shirt and tugged at his pants.

Qrow chuckled at Roman’s underwear choice, giving him an incredulous look to which Roman just gave a shrug. Qrow sat in front of him, inspecting the surprisingly toned man in front of him. He winced at the dark bruises already forming across his chest and sides. He dabbed a cloth over the small cuts, earning a hiss from Torchwick.

"I'm sorry I couldn't prevent this," Qrow said in a quiet tone, focusing on patching the Ginger up. Roman used his index ginger to push Qrows chin up to meet his eyes.

"It's not your fault. You prevented much worse. I don't want to hear you apologize again, you did what you could." He explained and Qrow stopped his movements. He balled his fists and looked down in furious pensive thought. Weighing the pros and cons, he took a deep breath, looking back to Roman with glossy eyes.

"It is my fault. This happened because in supposed to be protecting you. I may be a damn good hunter, but.." He sighed defeatedly, hanging his head.

"My semblance is Misfortune, bad luck. I can't control it, it just happens. It's cost me everything, everyone I loved is either dead or has left me." He sniffled and wiped away the escaping tears. Roman sighed and placed his hand over Qrow’s and gently squeezed. Qrow intertwined their fingers, looking down.

"Lucky for you, it takes a lot to kill Roman Torchwick. So looks like your stuck with me." He gave him a reassuring smirk. Qrow smiled sincerely his chest fluttering at the hand in his.

"Yeah guess I am."

 


	8. Domestic Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute domestic stuff as they completely embrace each others company.

Roman strolled into the classroom happily. Qrow sat in the rolling chair on the side, watching as he lectured on about Criminals having a specific objective.

"Criminals usually have a reason to hate the world. You may not think it's justified, but to them, it's their motivation for everything," he explained, pacing around happily, twirling the wooden cane he was granted. A hand went up and Roman stopped, selecting it with a little point.

"Yes, Ms. Schnee?" He spoke clearly, enjoying his small bit of power.

"If every criminal has a motivation, what's yours?" She quipped and Qrow stiffened watching Roman. Roman smiled and thought for a moment tapping his cane.

"Well, Ms. Schnee, that is a complicated question. I could tell you it's for money because I think I deserve and want nice things. I could tell you its my deep hatred for the established order and bringing absolute chaos. Which are all true, but in reality, no one knows what their true motivations are until they're doing it." He spoke, his sentence punctuated with the bell.

"Alright, take home your packets and study. Most of a crime is planning, so see if you can pull apart the dust heist of '02. I expect a report on why they decided to do what they did." He finished as the class spilled out the door. Qrow gave him an incredulous look.

"No one knows what their true motivations are until they're doing it'? What are you trying to be, Hannibal Lecter?" He teased at his choice of words.

"Well, I can't let them off easy, can I? They have to have a bit of mystery to criminals." He added back with a little wave of his hand. Qrow chuckled as they walked back to his car together.

"Spaghetti?" Roman requested with a glance.

"Spaghetti." Qrow confirmed with a little nod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qrow smiled as they moved around the kitchen like they had a dozen times now, Roman was a much better chef than Qrow expected.

Roman moved over, tasting his marinara sauce with a lick from the spoon with a little nod.

"Needs a little pepper, and a dash of cilantro." He quickly assessed, moving back to the noodles and side dishes.

"Don't forget to put the cookies in the oven, Ruby's coming tonight." Qrow chastised as he added the things Roman recommended.

"I know, how can she stand so many without getting sick of them?" Roman shuddered and Qrow gave him a little smirk.

"You smoke the same cigars everyday, yet you moan every time you light one up." He quilted back to which the ginger gave him a smile back.

“Touché, birdie, Touché," he gave the little nickname and gently touched Qrow’s back who gave him a sweet smile back.

Roman set the table while Qrow finished the dinner, bringing the heavy pans to the table under hot pads. Roman glanced over at the stove which was on fire and used his cane to push a bowl of salt onto the flames, extinguishing them.

"Semblance bubbled up. All taken care of." He explained, sitting at the table and Qrow gave a chuckle, shaking his head.

There was a knock at the door and Qrow went to open it. He smiled as Ruby jumped on him, giving him a tight hug. The pair stumbled and knocked over a lamp. Roman pulled the falling lamp in the other direction with his cane so as not to disturb the two, taking a sip of the homemade tea.

The crash gave them both a glance before they shrugged it off and sat at the table.

"Hey Red, been a while," Roman smiled and Ruby gave him a tentative nod back.

"So Rubes, excited for the festival? I know you and the team have been training hard." Qrow started the conversation while dishing himself out some food. The scarlet huntress's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! It's gonna be amazing! We're gonna kick butt, Yang and Blake have an amazing combo and Yang and Weiss are amazing at slowing the enemy down.” Roman took another sip of his tea.

"I remember that," he mumbled with a bitter smile. Qrow gave him a smug little smirk.

"You'll do great." Qrow reassured and gave her a smile.

"Your gonna be there right? I know Dad can't make it but I was hoping you would," she looked at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Roman’s actually barred from going to not cause a panic. Especially with the increase in Grimm recently, so I'm stuck here. But I'll be watching every second, I promise." He spoke and smiled at her, hoping that would do. Ruby sighed but nodded in understanding.

"Dinner will be on you when we win though!" Ruby concluded with a wide grin.

"Cocky little kid, wonder where she got that from." Roman cheekily spoke with a teasing grin.

"Only from the best." Qrow quipped back, giving him a little smirk back. Ruby smiled at their interaction, happily surprised by how much happier her uncle seemed. He hasn't frowned or for that matter drank since she got there. She smiled, giving a big yawn once her plate was polished.

"Think I'm gonna head to bed. You guys have a good night!" She smiled and gave Qrow a little wink before heading to the couch.

Qrow blushed as he and Roman washed the dishes together, quietly. They went to their room together and Roman stripped down orange underwear, bright and colorful against his Caucasian skin. He smiled and climbed into the bed, ignoring his mattress on the floor, and cuddled up to Qrow.

Qrow smiled and pulled him close. This had been happening for a while and Qrow didn't mind it. It made his loneliness almost nonexistent and he found he slept better with the ginger curled around him. He sighed contentedly and relaxed into his pillow, arms wrapped around the ginger.

Was this what happiness felt like?


	9. Connections and Erections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting gets more intense and Qrows not sure he can handle it.

Qrow grumbled awake, the sunlight hitting him and forcing him to open his eyes. He stumbled to the bathroom, trying the lock before hearing the shower running and Ruby singing along to some pop song.

He grumbled moving to Roman's bathroom. Full bladder reminding him he had to go, now. He could hear faint sounds on the other side of the door and grumbled, slamming on it.

"Your makeup can wait two seconds! I have to piss!" He hissed, waiting another minute before throwing the door open.

Roman looked at him, eyes filled with lust, completely nude and sweat dripping down his toned muscles. He gasped, pushing back down on his requested item with a loud moan. His knees rested on the floor, thighs spread and back arched. His member was just barely out of sight, back turned towards Qrow.

Qrow slammed the door shut and leaned against, it heart pounding through his chest. He made a loud groan before going to the backyard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman gave him a wide smirk over breakfast once Ruby left back for Beacon.

"Enjoy the show?" He winked, taking a bite of his toast. Qrow blushed, looking down.

"I see you nearly naked every night," he tried to sound nonchalant, digging into his own meal.

"But not like that~" Roman purred, looking at him with a little smirk. "You know I was thinking about you, that toned chest, that deep voice that sends shivers down my spine," he breathed in a husky tone. Qrow slammed his hands on the table, quickly getting up and walking away.

Roman rolled his eyes and stretched watching him walk away. His ass shook as his long legs took easy strides. Roman smirked and gave him a wolf whistle.

Qrow slammed the front door behind him, breathing heavily. He couldn't get the image out of his head. He wanted Roman to look like that for him. He wanted to hear him scream his name and grab him.

Qrow groaned and went to the shed he had out back for weapons manufacturing. He gasped, quickly pumping his cock trying to take the edge off. He but his lip, the image appearing in his mind clearly. He looked so erotic and sexy and he had the thing all the way to the base. Qrow gasped as he came, cleaning up with a nearby clean rag once he caught his breath.

The day seemed to go quickly and Qrow was almost dreading going to sleep, the image of Romans body contorted and pleasured like that immediately gave him a boner.

Roman slipped into bed with him like normal, facing him with a grin.

"You must trust me by now and I know that body likes me, why not just give in and pin me to the bed?" Roman purred putting, Qrows hand on his waist. The scruffy huntsman huffed and gave him a glare.

"No, Roman. I'm your handler, it would be totally inappropriate." Qrow sighed.

"If your my handler, than handle me," The redhead whimpered, grinding on his thigh. Qrow covered his face with his hand.

"Come to me when you're not Atlas' prisoner and maybe we can do something." He said with finality.

Roman gave a pouty face before turning around and pressing his back into Qrow.


	10. Vytal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are nearing the end for the pair as the festival continues. An unexpected visitor shows up.

Roman nuzzled into the warmth next to him ,cuddling up and wrapping his leg around Qrows thighs. He didn't want this moment to end, especially with what today would bring. The huntsman grumbled sleepily next to him, wrapping an arm around him.

Roman felt his chest explode in sunshine, warmth and excitement coursing through his veins. He really didn't want to wake up today. Qrow stirred and pulled him closer, opening his heavy crimson eyes to be met with emerald green.

"Good morning," Roman purred with a sleepy grin. Qrow smiled back, petting his hair blinking to try and wake up. Roman moved slightly forward, running his hands up the other's man’s muscled chest. Qrow made a content groan. Romans heart flipped and he laid his head on the raven haired man's chest.

Eventually they got up, with Roman dragging his feet and complaining. Qrow gave him strange looks, beginning to grow concerned.

"I thought you always complained about wasting daylight, by now you'd be in the kitchen shaking your ass and making some kind of breakfast", he gave a chuckle and giving him a slightly concerned look. He had been watching team Rwby's battles as they came on, deciding to watch the whole tournament today.

"I'm just a bit anxious. Today is the last day of the festival, increased military presence, more travellers.." He stopped with a troubled look at the floor.

Qrow looked at the ginger, chest feeling heavy. He must be depressed not being able to go, stuck inside all week. He gave a sad smile, gently touching his shoulder.

"I know it’s nerve wracking, but soon you'll be able to walk around freely. You've been doing so well I'm.. Proud of you." Qrow spoke feeling it sincerely, if a bit awkwardly, pride bubbling up.

Guilt immediately ate at Roman. He shouldn't be proud, he should be angry. He should hate him. He would soon. Roman pulled him into a tight hug, tears springing to his eyes in an unexpected flurry of emotion.

"I don't want this to end. I don't want to be taken away. I just want this to stay how its been, it's been everything I never thought I'd have.. I hate you," he whimpered, gripping Qrow tighter.

"I wasn't supposed to care. I was supposed to be here, hate you and escape. But you.. Stupid huntsman...you made me feel" he confessed, sniffling.

Qrow's breathing stopped for a moment. His chest seized up and his brain processed the words over and over. Roman was always a flirt, all over him and touchy, but he figured it was part of his image. He wrapped his arms around Roman, feeling a giddy happiness hit him. He gave a small chuckle, smiling to the point his cheeks ached with its intensity.

"Your not the only one" he whispered with a loving look as he again gazed into emerald eyes. The puffy glossy eyes blinked and looked into crimson. His lips quivered as he stared into the intense inferno.

So slowly, the two leaned forward close, closer. Roman let his eyes flutter close as their noses touched. His hands drifted to Qrows waist and he parted his lips.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the two quickly pulled apart. A blush on Romans cheeks as he sulked back to the room to get dressed.

Qrow opened the door to a woman in full Atlas uniform, silver haired tied in a tight bun. She gave him a small smirk, giving him a quick glance to see his exposed state, cease for the black boxers that covered him. He rolled his eyes at the woman with a sigh.

"And what do you want, Winter?" He hissed, looking at her with malice for ruining their moment. She grinned and scoffed at him.

"Is that any way to address a high ranking military official?" She asked with a small grin.

"Forgive me for not giving you a welcome kiss. Let me rephrase. What the fuck doth thou need?" He sarcastically added with a frustrated sigh. Winter quickly moved passed him into the home.

"I'm here for a wellness and security check on your charge. He is a military asset and Atlas’ property." She spoke, taking a strong stance and giving him a cocky grin.

"Usually you'd be flirting by now. Finally lost your interest, have you Qrow?" She quirked a brow and he gave a challenging smirk, moving forward, looking down at her close, chests brushing.

"You wish, Ice Queen," he smirked being pulled from the moment by a throat being cleared in the doorway.

Roman was leaning against the doorway in his full wardrobe. He lit up a cigar taking a puff before giving a smile.

"Hope I'm not interrupting you kids. That looked like such a heartfelt reunion. Let me guess, high school sweethearts? Oh, you’re not mommy to little ice princess are you?" He asked with a grin.

"She's my sister. I've heard her recount her run ins with a pestilential redhead. Nice to know you’re just as unsavory as she said." Winter hissed. Roman gave a hearty chuckle.

"I see the chill runs in the family." He smirked, giving Qrow a pointed look. "I see the sparks do too. You'll have to tell me when little red and ice princess tie the knot." He smirked, walking towards the kitchen. Winter and Qrow both glanced at each other with a clear disdain and annoyed huff.

Winter cleared her throat and walked to him with even steps, a serious and determined look as she stepped up to him. He puffed on his cigar, blowing smoke in her face with a glare. She coughed and took his cigar, stomping it out with her boot.

"Roman Torchwick, I'm here to assess your health and wellness on behalf of Atlas." She spoke through clenched teeth. Roman shrugged.

"By all means, 'assess' me." He rolled his eyes. Winter gave an irritated sigh, composing herself.

"The assessment requires a physical examination, an evaluation of your sleeping area and a risk analysis." She explained, looking to both him and Qrow.

"I'll need you to take me to your sleeping area and strip,” she stated matter of factly.

Roman gave a tiny chuckle of disbelief.

"You should really buy me a drink first. Oh, and you should know I don't sleep with local law enforcement. A bit of a conflict of interest. No offense to you of course, sweetheart," he smiled and she scoffed. He gave a dramatic sigh before walking to his and Qrow’s shared room.

"And this is where I sleep, handcuffs included. Your boyfriend's very kinky," he teased with a smile. Underneath his cocky demeanor, his blood boiled at the prospect of this white haired bitch with his Qrow. 

Winter rolled her eyes, taking down a few notes on her scroll before turning to him expectantly. He gave a huff before stripping down to the jack o lantern boxers he wore with a small wink at her. She rolled her eyes and gently touched the healing bruises from the white fang attack. He hissed in pain in response.

"Did he do this to you?" Her gaze went from stern and business to one of genuine concern.

"No. He actually tried to stop it, a few white fang members attacked me while i was taking a smoke break" he explained. He gave a little smile remembering the night Qrow patched him up.

"And where was he?" She Asked almost immediately. Roman gave her a glare.

"He had to use the restroom. He had the remote to the collar and gave me 5 minutes before he would get me." He responded easily. Winter nodded, typing into the scroll more.

"May I be dressed now, oh Queen of the sword?" He asked, standing a head taller than her, looking down. She waved a hand and he quickly got dressed, feeling much more comfortable and confident with his jacket and hat. Winter went to the front door after and gave Qrow a nod.

"You'll get the decision and notes on the assessment in the next few days." She concluded, leaving shortly after. 

Qrow and Roman gave each other an uneasy look and turned away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman paced around the house anxious as the morning wore into afternoon and later, him and Qrow silently made lunch together. They sat at the television, the singles tournament of the Vytal festival starting soon. Roman cuddled up to Qrow with a small sigh.

"So what's up with you and the Schnee girl?" He asked without looking at the scruffy huntsman.

"We had a thing before, one night stand. We've had a bit of a torch since then but nothing compared to.." He stopped, giving Roman a loving look.

"Me," Roman finished with a smile. The redhead moved up, looking the crimson man in the eyes.

"Yes" Qrow confirmed. It took only a moment before their lips crashed together in a sweet melody. Roman pulled Qrow close and took in the scent of the hunter with a shiver of ecstasy. Qrow gasped as they finally pulled away from each other to catch their breath.

"Took you long enough," Roman teased, intertwining their fingers. Qrow gave a small sincere smile, looking at the emerald eyes with complete love.

A gasp and scream brought them back to the screen, where Yang stood over a boy clutching his injured knee.

Qrow gasped and watched, eyes wide, as Yang got pulled away. He immediately scrambled to his scroll, running to his room. Roman sat and watched the event as officials patterned on about it, hearing Qrow scream in the next room about the Yang situation.

He drifted off with a wide smile, one more day of reprieve, one more day.

He woke a while later, being carried to their bed. He rubbed his eyes, looking over to the clock that read 10am

The redhead looked over to Qrow, dark bags hung from his eyes and he looked deeply troubled.

"Yang luckily won't be in trouble.. But team Rwby is disqualified from the tournament." He sighed. Roman pulled him into a chaste kiss, giving him a concerned look.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow's the last day, we should see it through till the end" He spoke with a sleepy slur. Qrow nodded and pulled Roman to him drifting off soon after.


	11. Leap of faith (Vytal part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally reach a climax and decisions are made.

They woke up at the late hour of 6pm. So much for another day. Roman nuzzled into Qrow, trying to wake him up. He pulled the ginger closer and gave him a sleepy kiss.

"Good morning," he slurred with a smile peppering kisses up Roman neck. Roman gave a small giggle and leaned into the huntsman. He frowned at the time.

"Festival should resume in an hour, lets make some dinner and watch," Qrow suggested. Roman nodded and they slowly got up, preparing a more luxurious dinner at Roman’s request. They ate together, gently rubbing their legs together in peaceful silence.

Qrow turned on the Television, settling in as Roman slinked off to get dressed. He watched his clock with a sigh, coming into the living room as the Red Queen virus took over.

Qrow immediately grabbed Harbinger after the speech, giving Roman a open mouthed stare at him fully dressed, realizing he knew.

"You knew? And you let it happen!" He nearly screamed, betrayal stabbing through his chest as Roman tried to play up his persona. He gave a cocky grin pushing his hip out.

"I told you. Villains always have a motive, they always wait for the right timing," he explained. Soon after, a airship descended and hovered right next to the home. Qrow grit his teeth and huffed.

“After everything, you’re going to leave? You’re going to abandoned everything you swore you wished you had? how much of it was a lie!?" He demanded, eyes dangerously sparkling red.

"None of it. But the people I work for, no one can beat. I can't afford to lose Qrow." Roman sighed, walking outside immediately followed by Qrow. Qrow grabbed his arm, pulling him close with a serious look.

"You told Neo to believe in you when she had nothing but misery as an alternative. So take a leap of faith and believe me when I say we will take them down." Roman opened his mouth to say something else before tons of Grimm began surrounding them. Qrow turned Harbinger into its scythe mode, fighting them off as Roman jumped onto the rope ladder that descended.

"I trusted you you son of a bitch! You told me you wouldn't leave!" He screamed in agony. Guilt clung to Roman as they started flying from the scene. Roman paced and Neo gave him a pensive, look tilting her head.

"God Dammit." He whispered, looking up at Neo, mind made up.

"Change of plans Neo, we're joining the fight." He spoke with a small smile. Neo gave him a surprised look and he cupped her face with a loving look.

"You took a chance on me, you let me help you. I think it's time I do the same" he gently spoke. Neo nodded and they flew back.

Roman jumped down beside Qrow and slammed melodic cudgel at the nearest grimm, before using it to shoot at them. Qrow gave him a glare.

"Forgot something?" He asked with a sneer. Roman gave him a wide grin.

"Actually, yes." He spoke, pulling Qrow into a passionate kiss. They pulled away, gasping for breath and Roman gave him a loving smile.

"Leap of faith," he whispered and Qrow gave a huge grin, swinging his scythe at the Grimm.

"We need to get to Beacon!" Roman shouted over the roar, jumping into the airship as it hovered lower. He offered his hand to Qrow, and he happily accepted with a smirk.

Neo smiled at them fondly as they pulled into another kiss and Qrow held back tears.

"I thought you left me," he admitted, looking intensely into emerald eyes.

"I won't leave," he promised “And it's hard to kill me, but I think I found a weakness," he joked, touching Qrow's cheek.

Neo waved her hands and Roman nodded.

"We're here." He spoke. "Neo, take out the Grimm in the sky and assist the remaining airships. Qrow and I will deal with ground control," He ordered and Neo nodded obediently.

Qrow gripped Roman by the waist and jumped out of the craft, scythe extended. The scythe gripped into the walls of the surrounding buildings and they fell into the square.

Roman and Qrow stood back to back, taking out the Grimm as they came. Roman glanced, seeing Cinder running to a building.

"New plan, we kill her," he spoke over the hoard, looking over to Qrow who nodded. Roman dashed towards her, trying to clear a path with Melodic Cudgel, Qrow following suit. Cinder stopped at the front, frowning at the ex-criminal.

"My Roman, you do disappoint. It's too bad, we could have used you." A flame danced in her hands as she glared at him.

"Sorry, think I'm done being used. And for the record, I never liked you or your street rats." He smirked. 

She growled at that, aiming her bow, Qrow ran in front, deflecting them with Harbinger. They slowly pushed forward and Roman jumped in front, slamming Melodic Cudgel at her hands, the bow flying out of reach. She tried to hit at him with her flames as he deflected each strike with Melodic Cudgel.

She jumped and grabbed her bow, sliding across the floor and shooting it at Roman.

Qrow’s heart stopped as the arrow sped towards Roman’s heart and he was powerless to stop it.

Cinder’s eyes widened as Roman shattered into a million pieces.

"Game over." Roman whispered from behind her into her ear as he pierced heart her with Neo’s blade. She let out a dying gasp as she fell to the ground. Neo stood beside him and watched her with a cold satisfaction.

Qrow ran to Roman, pulling him into a kiss.

"I thought I lost you." He whimpered, tears streaming down his face.

"As I said, it takes a lot to kill Roman Torchwick," he smiled, pulling Qrow into another kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the army having its full fleet, the new huntsman and a new Fall Maiden, everything easily got fixed.

Beacon was back to its shining stature and the streets were being wiped of the rest of the Grimm.

The following day, Atlas held an award ceremony as a thanks to the dozen of huntsman and soldiers who saved Beacon.

Ironwood stood on the stage with a small smile. The crowd was almost seated with the special guests up front. Roman sat with Qrow, wearing the tattered red cape with a grin.

"Its my esteemed honor to today present these metals of valor to several huntsman, students and soldiers," he smiled listing off names. Qrow was one of the last called and he gave a proud smile as Ironwood pinned the metal to him, then Ruby. He made his way back to Roman with a loving smile.

"It is also my pleasure to announce a decision made on behalf of the council and Beacons own Headmaster, Ozpin," he spoke clear with a grin.

"For Loyalty, bravery and devotion, we hereby pardon Roman Torchwick of all crimes and grant him his freedom." Roman gasped as all eyes fell on him and the collar fell off.

Applause filled the stadium and Roman gave a shy smile. Ironwood moved on to the ending speech and Qrow took Roman’s hand, pulling him away.

"Ditching your own ceremony, huh?" Roman gave him a devious smile. Qrow turned to him with a look of someone on a mission.

"I have a promise to fulfill," he gave Roman a smirk, pulling him to the car


	12. The Criminal and the Huntsman (aka the chapter y'all get your sweet sweet smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely smut skip to next chapter for epilogue if you don't want to read smut.

The second the door shut, Qrow’s lips were all over him. Roman gasped as Qrow, none too gently, began pulling his clothes off, slowly pulling them towards the bedroom. Roman huffed in pleasure, his body heating up at the attention. 

Qrow pulled off his own shirt and began pulling at his pants. The ginger moaned at his chiseled chest, running his hands up and down with a happy humm.

"Such a sexy huntsman. No wonder your a ladies man," Roman purred, biting his lip. Qrow gave him a smirk, dropping his boxers to reveal his impressive length. Romans eyes grew wide and he let out a moan upon seeing it.

"Fuck Qrow. You’re gonna make me cum before I even get to have any fun," he whined, dropping to his knees and kissing the tip. Qrow hauled him up and pushed him onto the bed, wrapping his hands around Roman’s wrists, pinning him to the bed.

"Don't you dare. You cum when I tell you you can," he hissed eyes, filled with lust. He pulled him into a needy kiss as they pawed at each others' chests and hips, gasping and wanting to be melted together.

Roman huffed, gazing up at him with lusty, need filled eyes. Qrow let his gaze wander down Roman’s toned chest.

"Haven't been able to get that scene out of my head. You looked so sexy, back arched, needy. Want you to look just like that when I fill you up." He spoke, interrupting himself to pepper him with kisses.

"Good. I don't want you to stop until you've had the most mind blowing orgasm of your life," Roman purred back in a sultry tone.

Qrow gave a wide smirk and kissed him passionately, pulling off Roman's underwear and rubbing at his entrance with a moan. Roman moaned and opened the drawer near them, handing Qrow the lube with a smirk. Qrow gave him a surprised and bashful look.

"Hey, don't look surprised. I was locked up in here for weeks, I know all your little secrets," Roman winked and pulled him into a teasing kiss, grinding up against him.

"Works for me. Don't wanna hide anything for the first time in my life," Qrow gasped at the contact, moving the lube onto his fingers and rubbing at Roman's entrance. Roman let out a low moan, eyes fluttering shut.

Qrow gently worked a finger into the tight hole as Roman gasped and squirmed into it, trying to buck his hips back into the contact.

"Qrow! I need more! Please~" he whimpered, lustful desperation dripping from his tone as emerald met crimson.

"Careful what you ask for," Qrow purred in that low gravelly voice that had Roman squirming. Qrow added another few fingers slowly, gently pumping into him trying to find the sweet bundle of nerves.

Roman gripped the bed as he got exactly what he asked for. His brain only processed the pleasure, everything else fried as he crying out, needily bucking on his fingers. Roman gave a high pitched scream of pleasure and Qrow had a proud smirk.

"Qrow! I need you! Fuck, please. Need you inside me," he whimpered, eyes closed with lust and want. Qrows breath nearly stopped at the sight. The sound of Roman pleading for his cock.

"How can I say no to that." He purred, pushing himself in, replacing the fingers with a low long moan.

"F-fuck, so tight and hot," Qrow gasped, wrapping Roman's legs around his hips. Roman let out shaky breaths, gripping Qrows shoulders as he started a slow rhythm.

Roman pulled him into a passionate kiss, running his hands up and down Qrow’s chest, leaving little scratches.

"Qrow! You know, for someone with a misfortune semblance, you get lucky pretty often," he joked with a breathy smirk. Qrow rolled his eyes, hitting him with a pillow lightly.

"Let's hear something better from that mouth," Qrow growled with authority, adjusting his angle. Roman screamed in pleasure, nails digging into Qrow’s back.

"Qrow! Yes! More! Please!" He begged, gasping in pleasure, squirming and melting under the capable huntsman.

Qrow smirked and kissed him, going faster with every snap of his hips, unable to believe the sly fox of a man under him was his.

He ran his hands through Roman’s hair, kissing him passionately as his hands made their way to the gorgeous succulent ass of the criminal.

Roman moaned and squealed, gripped him in pleasure. He gasped and moved his hips against Qrow, getting friction own his own cock from their stomachs pressed together.

Qrow continued his pace, seeing the ginger melt under him.

"Don't know how much longer I can last" Roman huffed out, eyes lidded as he stared at Qrow with a needy moan.

Qrow smirked. "We cum together, or not at all," he threatened, rubbing Roman’s member with his hand as he worked his prostate inside.

The hot white pleasure built in both of them until it suddenly came forth in a string of curses and moans from the two.

The two collapsed against each, gasping and sweaty. Qrow gave Roman a loving smile, petting his hair with a sweet smile.

"Who would've thought? A criminal and a huntsman," Roman purred, meeting the kiss with his own loving smile.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice little domestic epilogue.

Roman smiled resting his head on the back of the couch. He was content for what seemed like the first time in his life. Neo gave him a small smile in the kitchen as she made herself a little plate of sweets. Through the window he watched Qrow spar with Ruby and Yang outside, Qrow obviously far superior to both huntresses in training, but the match still quite entertaining. 

  He watched the dark haired man's movements, a deep satisfaction moving through him at the thought of this being forever. Nothing was ever permanent in Roman Torchwicks life. Not family, not housing and definetly not companions except for Neo. He gave a happy sigh his chest warming as if he was touched by sunshine everything seemed brighter and better. 

  Neo plopped onto the cushion next to him with a knowing grin. The ginger rolled his eyes with a small smile.

  "Is it really that strange?" He asked with a small chuckle. Neo nodded and tapped on her scroll shaking the screen at him once she finished. 'Being genuinely happy, on you? Yeah. But its a good weird' she gave him a wide smile and laid her head on his chest. Roman let out a dreamy breath petting her hair absentmindedly.

Qrow chuckled walking into the house toned torso on full display as he wiped off the sweat with a towel. Roman smirked giving him a wolf whistle. 

  Ruby and Yang followed him inside and Ruby stuck her tongue out with a faux disgusted reaction. 

  "Can you not, its worse than when Qrow was a bachelor" Ruby jokingly complained. Yang gave Roman an untrusting look. Before patting Qrow on the back with force to move him.

  "Who would have thought Ladies man extrodinare would end up with the most feminine gay" She joked with a little gasp of indignation from Roman.

   "For your information its bisexual and your just jealous because my skin is as flawless as your hair" he added playfully.

   Neo stuck her tongue out at them and transformed into Qrow making 'manly' poses. Qrow frowned and gently pushed her back onto the couch with a small smirk. She soundlessly laughed turning back to her tricolored form. 

  Qrow sat on the couch putting an arm around Roman, who gladly leaned into it. 

This was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop its been a ride! Im really really glad you guys enjoyed I had such a fun time writting this! You can yell at me, request or commission me from Discord XxFatalBlackxX #5566 x3 love you guys thanks for coming on this journey with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys if you enjoyed leave a comment also totally check out the fic that inspired this one!! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222816/chapters/18845501
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr, Instagram and discord by XxFatalBlackxX


End file.
